The Shadow
He can "cloud men's minds." With the sight of his burning eyes, his foes become intensified with fears, causing them to reveal or confess to a case being investigated by him. This persuasive power can also sway the masses to his will, but to what extent is not fully known. * * * | Abilities = * : Kent Allard is a master of disguises. Of all the skillful tactics adopted by him, none is more subtle than his method of keeping his two personalities entirely distinct. No one has ever mistaken Kent Allard for Lamont Cranston, or vice versa. The Shadow also portrays himself as several other personalities as well. As "Fritz, the janitor" he is able to listen in on conversations at Police Headquarters. Other disguises include: businessman "Henry Arnaud," elderly gentleman "Phineas Twambley," "George Clarendon," "Clifford Gage," "Terry Blake," "Portuguese Joe," "Northrup Lucaster," "Justin Oswood," "Jose Larribez," and "Louis Revoort," to mention only a few. ** *** ** * : he has the ability to read lips and has an amazing mastery of a variety of languages. * * * : being a spy from World War I, he can deduce secret codes in an instant. He also speaks in code to his agents by pronouncing certain words with emphasis. He often writes with special disappearing ink, when giving directions or information to his agents. * :He is an expert at jujutsu. * * | Strength = Peak Human Strength: He engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Girasol Ring: The Shadow wears a unique purple ring which was a gift from the Czar of Russia, whom Allard had befriended. Later, when he faked his disappearance in the jungles of Guatemala, he discovered a tribe of Xinca Indians who bestowed upon him a companion mystical jewel (a second ring). It seems there were actually two identical rings, each with a fire-opal stone, which were the eyes of a Xincan idol. * His costume allows him to hide in the shadows: black slouch hat with extra wide brim, cloak collar, turned upward, often shown as red, easily hides his face but also useful in dusty, smoky environments. His thin black gloves allow for sensitivity. He also wears a cloak/cape-black exterior, sometimes with red lining with a black suit underneath. His shoes are black, with soft/padded soles for silent prowling. * The Devil's Whisper is a strange chemical compound that The Shadow rubs on his thumb and finger. When he snaps his fingers, there is a flash of bright flame and a sharp explosion. (Note: The explosion from the finger tips, produced by the action of two chemicals, is terrific in its power. It is extremely dangerous in use; for an over-amount, even though seemingly slight, will produce an explosion with the effect of TNT. The Shadow has used it but seldom; on those occasions, with the strictest care. Properly produced, the explosion is so instantaneous that the operator remains uninjured. Because of the danger from these chemicals, I have never made a copy of the formula; and can answer no requests concerning it. ~Maxwell Grant.) * Disappearing Ink is used to write secret messages to his agents. When it is exposed to air for a short length of time, the message fades away. * ' A Mysterious Purplish Liquid', which is carried in a strange vial, restores The Shadow's strength immediately after he drinks it. It's vague ingredients are never revealed, as perhaps it is an illicit narcotic. * He uses flashlights with different colored lens to communicate to his agents in Morse code. * He wears rubber suction cups to cling to sheer surfaces when climbing walls. These large disks are fastened to his hands and feet. * The Shadow's Sanctum: is where The Shadow formulates his plans and receives reports from his trusted agents. The sanctum is located in an antiquated building lost in the heart of New York. There, beneath a bluish light, The Shadow often reads clippings and typewritten reports from his agents. | Transportation = * Moe Shrevnitz, one of his agents, is a cab driver who doubles as his personal chauffeur. On several occasions, he has also used Lamont Cranston's chauffeur, Stanley, when needing a quick ride to any given location. * The Shadow's autogyro is a wingless aircraft that can land nearly vertically and features a windmill of blades. It is an early prototype of the helicopter. It is sometimes piloted by Shadow agent, Miles Crofton. * The Reciprocity is an old, rusted steamship. It was docked in the "ghost fleet" of the upper Hudson - the graveyard of decaying military ships too good to scrap, but not worth operating. The Shadow bought it and renovated it to help his friend, Slade Farrow, transport criminals to his prison colony. | Weapons = * His weapons of choice are twin Colt 45s. }} Category:Earth-38 Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Society of America members Category:Soldiers Category:Characters adapted from other works